


[podfic of] I Have Been All Things Unholy

by killingjarz



Category: My Chemical Romance, Stigmata (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Career, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Religious, Blood, Catholic Character, Christianity, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Psychological Trauma, Religious Themes & References, Tattoos, Torture, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingjarz/pseuds/killingjarz
Summary: Podfic of the CLASSIC written by Bexless, I Have Been All Things UnholyAuthor's Summary: “He thinks I have stigmata,” Frank said, because what the fucking hell, it couldn’t get any worse. He might as well just lay it out.“Oh, well,” said Brian into his hands. “Of course.”





	[podfic of] I Have Been All Things Unholy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Have Been All Things Unholy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231221) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 

podfic cover by my Talented and Beautiful gf [manda](https://anothersuperstition.tumblr.com/) :^)

** [PODBOOK (m4a)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hr05d68wqgo6um7/01_I_Have_Been_All_Things_Unholy.m4b/file) **

**[Pt. 1 (mp3)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cra9b8y9izxtnhh/I_Have_Been_All_Things_Unholy_-_Part_1.mp3/file)** | **[Pt. 2 (mp3)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xjv0fb8zkghq618/I_Have_Been_All_Things_Unholy_-_Part_2.mp3/file)**

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi!!!! so i decided to launch myself bodily into podficcing all at once and just go for The Big One bc i need a hobby and i like talking and i have never in my LIFE loved something as fervently as i love the unholyverse series (except maybe The Boys themselves god. GOD.) so here we ARE!!! it took me fucking Forever bc i literally had No Idea what the fuck i was doing and i had to record and re-record and re-RE-record with a New Better Mic bc if youre gonna do something you might as well do it Right BUT!!! after like 6 months of sporadically working on it whenever the Mood struck it is FINALLY finished :-) like i said ive never actually DONE a podfic before but it WAS fun so im thinking of doing more maybe?? since i have like, the setup ready to go and everything??? so if you enjoy this lemme know id love feedback!!! okay i love you thanks!!! <3


End file.
